1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted to a circuit board.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector is mounted to a circuit board. At least one portion of a front of the circuit board protrudes frontward to form at least one tongue board. The conventional electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, a shell and an upper cover. The terminals are integrally molded to the insulating housing with top ends thereof projecting beyond a top surface of the insulating housing and bottom ends thereof projecting beyond a bottom surface of the insulating housing. The shell encloses the insulating housing. The circuit board is mounted to tops of the insulating housing, the shell and the terminals. The upper cover is covered on the circuit board.
However, the circuit board of the conventional electrical connector is clamped between the shell together with the insulating housing and the upper cover, the at least one tongue board projects beyond fronts of the shell, the insulating housing and the upper cover that makes fracturing and loosening phenomena of the at least one tongue board occurring when the at least one tongue board of the conventional electrical connector is connected with a docking connector. As a result, the conventional electrical connector is failed in connecting with the docking connector.
Thus, whether the above-mentioned problem is solved by virtue of designing an innovative electrical connector has become an important issue which is to be solved by skilled persons in the art, so the innovative electrical connector having larger improvements in structure and function is essential to be provided to effectively improve the above-mentioned problem.